


domestic disturbance

by onthighsbelongtotaemin



Series: prompts [42]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Puns & Word Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthighsbelongtotaemin/pseuds/onthighsbelongtotaemin
Summary: kibum is freezing.taemin is a blanket thief & a pun prince





	domestic disturbance

**Author's Note:**

> Based on these prompts:  
> 1\. taekey with this prompt please, since we all know how much key loves puns ;) --A and B are cuddling and A keeps whispering to B the worst possible puns, but since A has their arms playfully wrapped around B, B can’t escape from their awful puns and B is dying laughing at how corny they are  
> 2\. kibum cooking breakfast/dinner and Taem comes in and just snuggles up to him, and Kibum grumbles and complains about Taem not helping and slowing him down but actually loving it and even leaning into Taem for warmth! I need more domestic aus pls

kibum shivers at the stove, listening to the hiss of the coffee maker slowly warming up.  ten minutes have passed since he entered the kitchen, knobs twisted on the stove & oven, & even as the burners begin to glow he’s still freezing.

a sudden cold snap had meant that the windows they’d left open last night to let in a breeze & cool off the uncomfortably warm apartment had let in freezing air & left the apartment uncomfortably cold.

& taemin had stolen all the blankets, dropping most of them on the floor on his side of the bed while still wrapped up in them somehow making it impossible for kibum to get them back.  

taemin slept like the dead.  & he was about to join them if he stole the blankets one more time.

kibum taps his fingers against his bicep as he hugs himself tightly, glancing over at the stove & the dab of butter slowly melting in the pan.

“hey good-lookin’,” taemin’s voice gruffs into his ear, soft lips kissing his neck & making him twist his shoulder at the sensation.  arms wrap around his waist & he leans into the heat radiating from taemin’s chest.  “breakfast is an eggcellent idea.  you know what’s on the menu?”  kibum raises an eyebrow because the question is either disjointed because taemin isn’t fully awake yet or it’s the lead up to an answer he’s pretty sure will make him groan.

& not in a good way.

hesitantly he answers, “since i’m the one cooking, yes.”

“me-n-u.”

groan.  the not good kind & he shuffles toward the counter & the little measuring cup filled with eggs.  taemin’s arms never leave his waist & the annoyance of being restrained is tempered by the warmth of his boyfriend’s touch.

once they’re in the pan he leans back, patting taemin’s wrist before moving toward the coffee maker, grunting when he finds himself trapped in the other’s embrace.

“taemin, let go.”

“did you swallow a magnet?”  kibum closes his eyes & knows he’s going to regret the question even as he hears himself ask, “did i swallow a what?”

“a magnet.”

“a magnet?”

“i’m attracted to you.”  kibum scoffs with a smile & shuffles in taemin’s embrace, unsuccessful in his attempt to escape.

“taemin, let go.  i’m freezing, i need my coffee.”  his shoulder twists again as taemin begins peppering his neck with kisses.

“your hot boyfriend will warm you up.”

“my hot boyfriend stole all the blankets.”

“did you contact the authorities?”  kibum’s eyes roll & he gives up, letting his head fall back against taemin’s shoulder as he reaches out & fluffs the cooking eggs.

“what authorities should i contact for blanket theft?”

“obviously local.  it was a domestic disturbance after all.”

“you breathing in my ear while i cook breakfast is a domestic disturbance.”  this time taemin blows a raspberry on his neck & kibum shrieks, elbows jabbing uselessly at his boyfriend’s ribs.

“we should have waffles.”

“the eggs are almost ready.”

“we should have waffles.”  there was that tone kibum knew all too well, the hook he was definitely not going to bite on this time.

“if you make them.  there’s no syrup though.”

“i like you a waffle lot.”  kibum sighed as he turned off the stove, moving the pan to an empty burner.

“i like you a waffle lot too.”  this time the kiss was to his cheek & he smiled as taemin’s arms finally let him free.  the cup he’d placed on the counter in front of the coffee maker was quickly filled & he took a long sip as he scraped some eggs onto a plate.

taemin stood on his toes rummaging through the upper cupboards & kibum watched happily as his boyfriend’s muscles flexed & stretched, sinewy limbs & fluffy hair that kept falling into his eyes.

blue suited him.

“where are the cheerios?”

“i thought you were making waffles.”

“no, i said i like you a waffle lot.  besides, you said there’s no syrup.”

“there are also no cheerios.  finished them off yesterday.”  kibum was already groaning as taemin’s eyes lit up & he rolled his eyes as he was suddenly boxed in by taemin’s arms, taemin’s hands on the counter behind him.

“cereal killer.”  

kibum accepts the peck to his nose & responds by blowing taemin’s hair out of his eyes, laughing at the way his boyfriend’s eyes scrunch up & taking another sip of his delightfully hot drink.

another plate is pulled down from the cupboard & he watches as taemin scrapes out some eggs, a dash of seasoning sprinkled on his fluffy breakfast.

“thank you for food,” he says around a bite.

“you’re welcome.”

“you’re like my phone charger,” he says, looking down as he spears on some more eggs.  looking up he smiles in the way that made kibum first fall in love.  “i would die without you.”

“well,” kibum replies, taking another sip, “unlike your phone charger, you’ll never lose me.”  taemin’s head tilts to the side & he has the softest look in his eyes, the look that made kibum first fall in love.

“are you a maple tree?”  moment broken.  kibum closes his eyes & presses his fingers to the bridge of his nose & wonders why the universe decided to conspire against him & make this be the man he’ll be spending the rest of his life with.  so unfair.  “because you are very sappy.”

“enjoy those eggs because i am never cooking for you again,” he replies, eyes slowly opening.

“don’t go bacon my heart.”

“i swear to god taemin.”

“i love you a latte.”  kibum sighs in resignation, a little laugh breaking through when taemin’s eyebrows begin to wiggle.

“i love you too.”


End file.
